Sweet Tooth Blues/Transcript
This is a transcript for the thirtieth episode of the first season of ''Space Goofs. (Gorgious is opening his refrigerator containing full of delicious sweets and treats including cakes, ice cream (including a sundae with two cinnamon stick straws and three scoops (strawberry, mint, and chocolate) and a cinnamon roll plus sweet droppings.) Gorgious: (Michael Sicoly from the beginning) Hmm. (looking at the dessert droppings on the top with his eyes and getting dozens of them plus a bun-like chocolate filled donut) - Note: That's a lot of desserts!) Ah, my sweet! Let us do the Digestion (Die-ges-teun) Dance, come tango with my teeth and do the Boo-ga-loo with my belly. (Dancing his tummy and poking on it plus walking into the attic) (In the Aliens' attic, Candy and Bud (laughing) are playing a driving video game with two steering wheels plus Etno and Stereo are watching them play. But, Gorgious opens the door with full of desserts in his head and the Aliens' heard him burp and look at him eating and chowing down on them.) Bud: Be quiet! (slamming his chair's armrests) (After Gorgious licks off the chocolate from his fingers and walking off to get more, Candy looks at him walking into the kitchen, opening the door slowly and takes a peek when Gorgious closes his refrigerator door) Candy: '''(Looking at Gorgious eating his pink cake with cream cheese frosting) Lunch time already? It's been a good 45 seconds since you last ate. You must been weak from hunger. '''Gorgious: Oh, hi, Candy. Hey, this chocolate catsup and pickles cake you made is pretty good. Could use more sugar though. Hmmm, want some? (Giving a tiny sugar cube-like piece to Candy) Candy: Ee, uh, no thanks. (pushing his piece back) Gorgious, you should consider a more healthy diet. Your body is a temple, you know. You should eat light, drink lots of water and get plenty of exercise and most of all, remember, never, NEVER eat anything bigger than your head. (poking his head) I can see I'm wasting my breath, but mark my words, Gorgious. (poking Gorgious' tummy with his cake on his back) This sugar addiction of yours will be the death of you. (In the Aliens' Attic, being turned into an exercise room, the aliens (in fitness outfits) are exercising in pushups, but Gorgious has eleven cupcakes to keep him chewing.) Exercise Announcer: (sounding like Stereo) Up, down. One, two. Breath in, three, four. (Bud and Candy are doing pushups since Candy is whewing to never stop, but Gorgious keeps on doing pushups and eating a cupcake, chewing like an animal until his cheeks puffed with a hiccup.) Candy: (walking in the hall with his pink towel into the kitchen) Ah! And now after all this wonderful exercise, a nice tall glass of water is in order. (filling his glass of water, drinking and gulping it fast) Gorgious: (off background) Cheers! (After he stops drinking, Candy has been eyeing on him blocking the refrigerator with a glass of water, smiling and drinking. He has given a very stern, but serious look at his face and his eyes to the right, eyeing Gorgious and walking back, but he looks at him the second time he's standing in the refrigerator until he shuts the door. Gorgious spits the water out of the floor, like a drinking fountain) Eugh! (carrying the whole fridge with desserts hiding on the wall) Ah! (taking the lemonade float with a straw drinking it until it's finished) (On the Aliens' bed, Gorgious sneaks up on their pillow taking a birthday cake with five candles, blowing it up and eating it whole. But in the bathroom, he opens the door sneaking around, standing on a toilet.) Gorgious: Ah! (getting a lollipop from the flush valve, sucking it two times) (At bedtime, Gorgious looks himself in the mirror with his teeth all covered with holes and cavities, smiling and kissing the mirror with his reflection, laughing and grinning) Gorgious: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Candy: (off background) Gorgious, I can't hear you brushing in there! Gorgious: (giving his grumpiest and crankiest look at Candy) I'm brushing it in here, boss! (grabbing his toothbrush, dipping with water) Candy: (off background) Ooh! You are brushing! Gorgious: Call it done. Candy: (off background) Remember, clean teeth are happy teeth. (After dipping his toothbrush with water, Gorgious walks out of the bathroom, turning off the light to get ready for bed, but Etno, Candy, Bud, and Stereo looking at him sternly and seriously, licking a chocolate cake with a cherry on top and vanilla frosting on the yellow tray with his tongue, two times and making hungry sounds) Candy: (getting a serious look at him) Gorgious, you go to bed with a full stomach, and you'll have bad dreams. Gorgious: (with chocolate on his mouth) I never had a bad dream in my life and besides, I can't get to sleep on an empty stomach. (Candy is raising his eyes up and gets a bored look) (The Aliens' bed is clean, but Gorgious is asleep with a red/orange striped candy cane in his mouth and his bathtub all messy with melted chocolate. He now sucks it into his mouth exactly 4 times. His dream was the Sweet Sugary World that he was walking to Grandma's House at downtown (actually the Tooth Fairy's) with his basket full of spare car parts until a yellow, gluten man with magenta eyes and an aqua pipe is standing in a sign and looks at him.) Yellow Gluten Man: Pssst. Hey, buddy. (Gorgious now stops walking with his eye popping, shocked and coming to him) Hey, uh, where you're going, fat boy? Gorgious: I'm just going downtown for Grandma. (showing his basket full of spaceship-like cart parts to the gluten man) I have to exchange this basket full of spare car parts for some goodies to eat. Yellow Gluten Man: Take that road. (His thumb is pointing right to the location) It leads to the gingerbread house where a nice man will give you all the goodies you want. (Gorgious has his mouth full open and a smile from the man is teeth-like sticky plus he's walking off with his eyes popping to see the house) Gorgious: Ooh! (He's walking and ringing the cherry-like door bell with dough stuck onto it and the Tooth Fairy opens to door to have Gorgious come in to the house and he's waving his hand) Hello, nice man. Is this delicious house yours? Tooth Fairy: Yes, my dear friend! I live here. I'm the Tooth Fairy. But now, tell me what brings you here. Gorgious: My grandma has sent me to trade (showing his basket to him) these here car parts for some sweet treats to eat. Tooth Fairy: (buzzing and thinking with his eye closed and an envious look) Hmmm. The problem is that I really don't need any spare car parts. (Gorgious is now smiling with his teeth with holes and cavities plus the Tooth Fairy is now getting a closeup and he's giving a greedy smile) But I think we can work something out. (Letting Gorgious come in to the Gingerbread House) Hmmm. Please. Come in, little boy. Gorgious: Ahh! Tooth Fairy: (showing the interior full of candy and lots of sweets plus a table, two chairs, a hanging lamp and a tractor) You are going to play a little game, so you can win your candy. Won't that be fun? Gorgious: (with his awful, but an afraid look of the cards) But, but, how can I play a game to win some goodies (pulling out his empty pockets) when I got no money to bet with? Now, I'll never get any sweets. Tooth Fairy: ''' (with an envious grin) I'll find something for you. (Gorgious is chuckling a little bit insanely and he shows the Tooth Fairy's tooth necklace which he's almost finished with his latest, but villainous, but thieving creation, plus he gulps, scared and afraid. Back in his bathtub, his feet, teeth are chattering, and his back are shaking just out of control.) (Back to his dream, (with a dessert-like clock full of upside down-yellow scoops of ice cream starts tick-tocking) Gorgious and the Tooth Fairy are playing poker with his set of teeth, instead of poker chips. In fact, he's mumbling, but his eyes are yellow with red bloodshot lines, plus his last tooth is about to lose and his arms and hands are shaking, holding and now putting down four cards.) '''Gorgious: T... t... two pairs of twos? Tooth Fairy: You'll might. Two twos? Jeepers, I don't know if I could beat that. All I have is... (showing Gorgious his 112 aces) a hundred and twelve aces. (He's laughing evilly, until Gorgious, now loses his last tooth bouncing to all the teeth he's holding with his evil, but villainous look) It was a great pleasure, my friend. They really are beautiful. (showing his creepy eyes with his smile and his voice is echoing over Gorgious, now laughing very evilly) Beautiful. Beautiful! Gorgious: Sugar... Ahhh! (Now, Gorgious, starts screaming with his red eyes, going crazy with his huge green iris, plus he's drooling so insanely (sounding like a high-pitched vrooming of a vehicle) that he's had a nightmare, thanks to his sweets and treats that were eating before he's gets sleep.) Bud: (off-background) You're a big grown up alien now. Etno: (along with Stereo, Candy and Bud looking at Gorgious) Yes, Gorgious. You are a grown up now, and it's high time you start acting like one. This sugar obsession of yours must stop, right now. (Gorgious with a very sad look and tears from his eyes, his nose sniffing and Bud touching his head) Bud: '''Yeah. You can do it, Gorgious and we'll help you. '''Etno: Right, now listen up. (pointing his finger in the right to the group) All of you, spread out! Search for, and destroy all the candy in the house! (looking closely at Gorgious, with an afraid, but sad look on his face, his finger pointing at his fat tummy) Sorry, Gorgious. It's for your own good. (Bud is smelling the floor like a dog, searching for Gorgious' sweets like under his chair and sniffing Gorgious, looking at each other and now he gives a serious look at him.) Gorgious: What? Bud: Hey, something's going on here! Your chair smells just a little too good for my teeth. (He's lifting his chair when Gorgious is sitting on and he found some pink marshmallows.) Aha! Just as I suspected. A mountain of marshmallows! (At Candy's hanging laundry, he actually calls on him from hiding his jelly beans in Candy's lumpy right sock.) Candy: Oh, Gorgious! (his eyes are heading right towards Gorgious) Gorgious: (coming here to him) Is something wrong? Candy: Yes, your socks let a little lumpier than usual. (He's dumping Gorgious' jelly beans to his steel pan from his lumpy sock, plus Gorgious is shocked) Oh, well, well, well. What have we here? Looks like the Stinky Sock Fairy has paid you a visit. Gorgious: My jelly beans! (He starts crying after Candy dumped his jelly beans into his pan.) Etno: (off-background) Bingo! I got cream puffs here. (He walks with Candy's pan and dumps the last bit of lots of sweets in a huge, circular pan) Well, that's the last of it. (Bud is excited along with Stereo and Candy to see, however, Gorgious is sitting in a corner, drooling with his mouth, his eyes are bloodshot, and is watching the sweets to melt) Etno: (standing on Bud's head with his special sweets-melting chemical holding it to his hand) Now, I add my special solution. (He now actually melts the sweets with his liquid going down to the bottom without touching the pan.) Bud: Too cool! Etno: Voila! Candy: Now we're finally rid of all that nasty old, sugary, fattening junk food. Gorgious: (scratching the walls with his cat-like fingernails, his body shaking and his eyes open going crazy) S... s... s... s... sugar! (He now dashes into the room with his feet going fast and his mouth drooling as Etno and the aliens watch and look at him going to do something stupid) Etno: He's going to do something stupid again. Candy: Anyway, there's nothing sweet left in the house. Gorgious: (with huge razor sharp teeth in his mouth, trying to get rid of the lock in a chest with his scissor-like tweezers and taking a peek with his yellow eyeballs like a maniac to eat the head of a chocolate bunny) Ahh! (The aliens are now watching him in panic, eat the bunny's head and ride like a horse) Bud: D'oye! Etno: Hey! Candy: What? Stereo #1 & #2: Huh?! Gorgious: (riding and galloping the chocolate bunny (as the Headless Chocolate Bunny) through the room) Whoa! Whoa, bunny, whoa! Whoa, bunny whoa! Whoa! Bud: (screaming) He bit my bunny! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! (squeezing his stomach and fainting, playing dead) Etno: This has gone too far. We better use drastic measures. (Now from Gorgious' sugar obsession has being over, he has put six pieces of wood on the bathroom door from his insanity, but the aliens, including Etno and Candy are always watching the door and hearing him laughing and crying insanely) Gorgious: Nah, ha, ha, ha.... Etno: I know it's tough on the old boy. (knocking on a door with his finger, filled with six pieces of wood from Gorgious' insanity) But, it's for his own good. Gorgious: (laughing insanely with his mouth shaking) Eh, eh, eh. Eh, eh. Eh... (now starting crying with tears and giving his left eye a spiral iris and his right eye, gasping) Eh, aaaaah, ah, ah, eh! Candy: Hang in there, Gorgious. You'll be cured soon! (Four days later (along with the calendar pages are dropping to the ground), Gorgious is now finally calm, plus he's cured from his sugar obsession with some Zen meditation) Gorgious: (Danny Mann at the end, having some Zen meditation) Well, my friends. Thank you all. Thanks to you, I completely kicked the sugar habit. (doing his wise speech) Brothers, I have found the path. I am you. You are me. We are one. (his eyes are going glow yellow with green iris and cream double target, smiling) One with the universe. I discovered the miracle of love. Ooohh. (His eyes are looking up in the ceiling, plus the aliens are now looking at the new, but calm Gorgious.) Ooohh. Etno: (acting surprised) You know, I think we're a little hasty with Gorgious. I mean, there's no harm in a few dozen cakes every now and again right. (now giving a bored frown) Candy, hurry up. Go get the cakes. Gorgious: Ooohh. (Now, he sits in the air above ground in the bathroom, plus the episode fades in a black circle.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts